2 FBI Agenten und mehrere Babys
by OneLie
Summary: Scully und Mulder finden ein Baby vor ihrer Bürotür, aber dabei bleibt es nicht ...


**2 FBI Agenten und mehrere Babys **  
(Im Anhang an Filme wie „3 Männer und ein Baby", „Juniors freier Tag", „Noch 3 Männer, noch ein Baby" und ähnlich „seltsame" Filme)  
  
**Autor:** OneLie  
**Rating: **G (Humor?)  
**Inhalt: **Scully und Mulder finden ein Baby vor ihrer Bürotür, aber dabei bleibt es nicht ...  
**Disclaimer: **My is the Linksschreibung, sonst g'hört mir gar nix!   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  


1

  
Scully hatte gerade den Gang zu ihrem Büro hinter sich gelassen, bei der Tür angekommen blieb sie abrupt stehen, fast wäre sie über das was dort lag hinüber gestolpert. Entsetzt starrte sie hinunter, dann wendete sie sich von der Tür ab als wolle sie wieder gehen, doch sie riss sich zusammen, mied den Blick nach unten und stieß die Tür zu Mulders Büro auf - "Mulder! Sind sie da?". Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr - NEIN - um diese Zeit war es anzunehmen das Mulder das Büro eben erst verlassen hatte um schlafen zu gehen - "Na schön, wer hat dich wohl hier abgestellt?", sie hob das Bündel lächelnd auf - "Ein hoch auf das Sicherheitssystem! Hier kann sogar ein BABY einbrechen." Das Kind öffnete die Augen und starrte sie an - "Und was hast du da mitgebracht? Einen Zettel uuund massig Gestank!".   
Bedingt durch den Platzmangel in ihren Händen, nahm sie den Zettel vorerst in den Mund. Sie stolperte in das dunkle Büro, schaltete mit dem Ellenbogen das Licht an und blieb mitten im Büro stehen, Scully ließ ihren Blick durch das ganze Büro wandern, auf der Suche nach einem Platz wo sie das Kind ablegen konnte - Es lebe Mulders Sinn für Ordnung! - sie beschloss sich erst einmal aus ihrem Mantel zu schälen, das war zwar im Moment so ziemlich das nebensächlichste, aber es war das einzige was ihr einfiel, außerdem war das Büro entweder sehr überheizt oder sie fing an vor lauter Stress zu schwitzen. Das Baby hatte sie fertig gemustert und war anscheinend nicht zufrieden mit ihr, es brach in ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei aus, Scully warf die Jacke mitten im Raum auf den Boden und eilte mit dem spuckenden Monster zu Mulder Schreibtisch, so wie sie zuvor für Licht gesorgt hatte, schaffte sie nun, ebenfalls unter Ellenbogeneinsatz, Platz auf dem Tisch indem sie den, sich stapelnden, Papierkram einfach zur Seite fegte.   
In diesem Augenblick betrat Mulder das Büro - "Scully?!" Immer noch mit Baby im Arm und Zettel im Mund drehte sie sich nach ihm um - "Wo haben sie das den her?", erkundigte er sich, doch ihm wurde klar das sie mit dem Zettel im Mund schwer antworten konnte, er kam auf sie zu, wobei er mitten auf ihren Mantel stieg und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche, als wäre es eine Waffe. Das Kind hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht aufgehört zu schreien und Scully begann sich zu fragen, wie ein Mensch solange ohne Luftzuholen, derart laut schreien konnte, Mulder nahm ihr das Baby vorsichtig ab und wischte ihr mit dem Taschentuch die Sabber des Kindes vom Hemd, er knüllte den Zettel gemeinsam mit dem Taschentuch zusammen und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Das Kind schnappte nach Luft und wurde ruhig, Scully setzte sich, immer noch ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auf den freigeschaufelten Fleck des Schreibtisches und atmete tief durch. Sie starrte auf die herumliegenden Akten am Boden und murmelte: "Sie sollten mal wieder aufräumen!", dabei hob sie den Kopf und starrte das Bündel in Mulders Arm an - "Was man hier alles findet!", Mulder musterte sie ungläubig: "Findet?" - "Gefunden. Ja ich hab's vor der Tür gefunden!"   
"Haben sie jemanden informiert? Wo haben sie's den gefunden?" - "Informiert? Wen denn, ich habe es gerade erst vor der Tür aufgeklaubt.", sie saß immer noch ganz erstarrt auf dem Schreibtisch - "Schön! Diese Stille, aber können sie mir sagen wie sie das gemacht haben?" - "Talent!" - "Das ist nicht gerecht! Sagen sie, wo ist der Zettel hin der dabei lag?" - "Welcher Zettel?" - "Der den ich im Mund hatte." Mulder griff in seine Tasche, während er das Kind immer noch gekonnt im anderen Arm hielt, er zog ein zerknülltes etwas heraus und drückte es Scully in die Hand - "Was ist das?", fragte diese entsetzt - "Nun mal sehen, Lippenstift, Babysabber, ein Taschentuch, Schalen von Sonneblumenkernen und - und der Zettel." Scully zerklaubte das Päckchen vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern, zurück blieb der Zettel, Babysabber und Lippenstift - "Das haben sie ja toll gemacht!", blaffte sie Mulder an - "Waas? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ich heute keinen Lippenstift trage und die Sabber, nun ja ich bin mir mindestens 99 prozentig sicher das die auch nicht von mir stammt!" - "Die Nachricht ist somit zu vergessen! Was machen wir jetzt?" - "Denken sie mal angestrengt nach, wer würde uns ein Baby vor die Tür setzen?" - "Keine Ahnung, wer fiele ihnen denn ein?" - "Im Moment nur . . . der Storch?" - "Das bringt uns enorm weiter!" - "Was wenn es Ihres ist?" - "Meines?!" - "Ja, wie Emily!" - "Erstens wer könnte es gebracht haben, zweitens, es könnte genauso gut ihres sein!", Mulder starrte sie an - "Ja wieso nicht! Soweit ich weiß, kommt es bei Männern wesentlich öfter vor das sie von ihren Kindern nichts wissen!", schimpfte Scully, die nun richtig aufgebracht war. "Das ist ein Argument.", musste Mulder sich eingestehen - "Was wenn es gar nichts mit uns zu tun hat?", schlug er versöhnlich vor - "Nichts mit uns zu tun hat?! Ich glaube nicht das sich so ein Baby so einfach am Eingang abgeben lässt, es ist ziemlich schwer hier rein zu kommen, wenn man hier nicht arbeitet und wenn ich es mir so überlege, wäre es denkbar dämlich es extra hier auszusetzen und nicht vor einer Kirche, oder wenigstens im Erdgeschoss dieses Gebäudes. Wenn jemand in dieses Kellerloch kommt dann sicher nicht ohne Grund, entweder jemand hat sich ziemlich verlaufen, oder dieses Kind hat irgendetwas mit ihnen zu tun!", antwortete Scully entschlossen - "Mit mir? Wir waren gerade noch bei ,uns'!" - "Aber das ist ihr Büro!" - "Wir arbeiten seit über 5 Jahren gemeinsam in diesem Büro.", Scully gab sich seufzend geschlagen. Mulder sah auf das schlafende Kind in seinen Armen, dann fegte er sich neben Scully einen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch frei und setzte sich ebenso niedergeschlagen, neben sie.   
  


2

  
"Wie lange lag es schon hier bevor sie es gefunden Haben?", fragte die Frau und notierte mit als wäre sie eine Journalistin - Was war das für eine dämliche Frage - "Es hatte leider keine Stoppuhr dabei!", antwortete Mulder - "Aber allzu lange kann es nicht her sein, zuletzt scheint es Spinat gegessen zu haben!", versuchte Scully wieder auf sich zu lenken, die Frau warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf den grünen Fleck der Scullys Bluse zierte - "Sie hat das Kind gefunden!", Mulder deutete auf Scully, doch es war schon der zweite Versuch, die Frau schien auf das Kind fixiert zu sein , also legte Mulder es einfach Scully in den Arm, die Frau folgte wie hypnotisiert. Scully warf Mulder einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch es fiel der Frau nicht auf - "Haben sie eine Ahnung wer es aussetzte und wieso?" - "Vielleicht stank es irgendwem zu sehr.", antwortete Scully die Nase rümpfend - "Sehr witzig, ich schließe daraus das ich von ihnen keine produktiven Antworten mehr zu erwarten habe.", Sie reichte Mulder eine Visitenkarte, nahm Scully das Kind ab und verschwand. Scully und Mulder sahen ihr verdutzt hinterher - "Weg ist es!", machte Scully sich die Situation noch einmal bewusst sie bückte sich und hob ihren Mantel auf - "Mulder!", jammerte sie und deutete auf den Schuhabdruck - "Mulder?", sie nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und wedelte damit vor seiner Nase - " . . . aufwachen!" - "Sie hatten recht.", murmelte er - "Daran sind wir doch schon gewöhnt!", Mulder sah sie an, als wäre er eben erst aufgewacht - "Womit hatte ich recht?", fragte Scully nun etwas ernster - "Das Kind hat irgendwas mit uns zu tun, sonst wäre es nicht vor dieser Tür gelegen! Beschäftigt sie das denn gar nicht?" - "Doch, aber mir fällt niemand ein der es ausgesetzt haben könnte. Haben sie irgendwelche Verwandte oder Bekannte mit einem Baby?" - "Nein!" - "Was wollen sie also tun?" - "Ich weiß noch nicht, aber . . ." - ". . .aber, sie werden das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und das bedeutet das ich es ebenfalls weiter zu untersuchen habe.", Scully sah etwas wütend drein, doch ihr Tonfall verriet das sie sich schon ergeben hatte, sie klopfte an ihrem Mantel herum, doch der Schuhabdruck ging nicht weg - "Man sollte immer die Wurzel des Problems beseitigen!", meinte Mulder grinsend und hielt ihr den Fuß entgegen - "Sie meinen ich sollte sie zum Schuhputzen zwingen?" - "Das ist natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit.", sagte er etwas enttäuscht.   
  


3

  
Das Klopfen wurde lauter, Mulder drehte sich auf seinem Sofa um und suchte im Halbschlaf nach der Fernbedienung, doch als Scullys Stimme ertönte wurde ihm klar das sich der Lärm nicht abschalten ließ - "Mulder, aufwachen!!" - "Ich komme ja schon.", rief er und wälzte sich noch einmal herum, zu dumm nur das Scully keine Schlummertaste hatte - "Ist ja schon gut, ich bin wach, wie spät ist es denn?", er öffnete schlaftrunken die Tür und rieb sich die Augen - "Fünf Uhr morgens." - "Nachts. Nachts!" - "Sehen sie was ich hier habe!", sie hielt ihm einen Umschlag entgegen - "Sehen sie nicht das meine Augen noch zu sind? Ich hätte Schwierigkeiten Sie zu erkennen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre das mich sonst keiner besuchen würde!" - "Na gut, sie bekommen noch zehn Minuten zum aufwachen, sie könnten in dieser Zeit ja was nützliches machen! Wie wär's mit Kaffee für mich . . . ähm natürlich auch für Sie.", Mulder sah sie verwirrt an, als bräuchte er noch etwas Zeit um zu verarbeiten was sie gesagt hatte, dann wankte er stumm in Richtung Küche. Scully sah sich in der kleinen Wohnung um, offensichtlich waren seine Schuhe noch lange nicht das dreckigste was er besaß, sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und drehte den laut aufgedrehten Fernseher ab, Mulder kam inzwischen wieder angeschwankt statt Kaffee hatte er jedoch nur Sonnenblumenkerne mit, er streckte ihr großzügigst die gefüllte Hand entgegen - "Nein, danke. Setzen sie sich!", sie drückte ihn auf sein Sofa zurück - "Ich habe, obwohl es ziemlich hirnrissig war - Ihre Idee, die DNA des Babys mit meiner verglichen und. . ." - "Es ist ihres!" - "Nein." - "Und deswegen kommen sie um 5 in der Nacht zu mir!" - "In der Früh! Es ist Ihres." - "Was ist meins?" - "Das Kind, was sonst!?" - "Bitte? Der Fernseher ist aus! Als ich eingeschlafen bin lief er noch! Ich träume! Könnten sie mich vielleicht kneifen?" - "In ihren Träumen! Ich hab den Fernseher abgedreht, sie sind wach, nicht ganz, aber fast." - "Aber dieser Test dauert doch viel länger! Wie lange ist es denn her das wir das Kind gefunden haben?!", Scully klopfte ihm auf die Schulter - "Ok, alles gut! Wahrscheinlich haben ihnen die Aliens wieder die Zeit geklaut! Es ist drei Tage her! Wissen sie was ich gehe jetzt und komme Vormittags wieder, wenn es bei ihnen morgens wird, dann sind sie hoffentlich wach.", Mulder blieb fassungslos sitzen, als die Tür hinter seiner Partnerin zu schlug, klappte sein Mund auf, als wolle er noch etwas hinter ihr herrufen, doch es blieb bei dem offenen Mund.   
  


4

  
Es war etwa gegen elf als Mulder die Augen öffnete und sich endlich entschloss das "Bett" (Sofa) zu verlassen. Circa 10 min später meldete ein klopfen an der Tür Scully - "Ich hab von ihnen geträumt.", eröffnete Mulder die Unterhaltung - "Wie nett. Was denn?", erkundigte sich Scully - "Sie haben den Fernseher abgedreht!", erinnerte Mulder sich schmerzerfüllt - "Oooh, das gehört dann wohl in die Kategorie Alptraum!", stieg Scully in sein Jammern ein - "Das ist lustig, ich war nämlich vor ein paar Stunden schon mal da und habe den Fernseher abgedreht.", fuhr sie fort, Mulder schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf - "Das war zu verrückt um war zu sein." - "Reden sie nicht von verrückt, Spooky!" - "Sie haben vielleicht dasselbe geträumt! Ich habe zu diesem Thema schon oft etwas gelesen, wir haben einfach denselben Quatsch geträumt, das deutet auf Seelenverwandtschaft hin!", verteidigte Mulder hingebungsvoll, mit einer Spur von Angst, da Scully ja doch nicht immer falsch lag - "Ja, ja Mulder. Wir sind Seelenverwandt! Aber nun zu ihrer Blutsverwandtschaft!" - "Nein Scully! Das ist nicht wahr!", jammerte Mulder nun richtig verzweifelt und machte Anstalten sich ein drittes mal schlafen zu legen.   
  


5

  
"Was haben sie vor?" - "Scully wie lange kennen wir uns schon?" - "Normalerweise würde ich sagen zu lange, diesmal passe ich! Noch nicht lange genug, als das ich voraus sagen könnte was sie tun wenn sich heraus stellt das sie eine Tochter haben." - "Ich meinte auch nur das es nicht heißt ,Was haben Sie vor' sondern ,Was haben wir vor'." - "Mulder sie haben ein Kind! Das ist keine X Akte, was habe ich damit zu tun?!", Mulder lächelte Scully an - "Nun ich sage ihnen was wir vor haben: Wir heiraten am besten und ziehen die kleine groß!" - "Muuldeer!" - "Ok, ok, eigentlich dachte ich nur sie könnten das gleiche für mich tun was ich für sie getan habe als sie Emily adoptieren wollten." - "Und was wäre das?" - "Sie überzeugen die von der Fürsorge davon wie gut sie bei mir aufgehoben wäre." - "Was hat das bitte mit dem zu tun was sie für mich getan haben, Sie haben denen erklärt das es nicht selten vorkommt das Frauen von Aliens entführt werden und plötzlich Kinder von ihnen auftauchen!! Glauben sie wirklich das wäre Hilfreich gewesen?" - "Nicht?" - "Nicht!" - "Ok, mal ganz im ernst, dieses Kind kann nicht von mir sein." - "Ist es aber." - "Sie kann aber wirklich nicht von mir sein!", Mulder starrte durch die Glasscheibe resigniert auf das Kind - "Sind sie sicher?" - "Absolut sicher."   
  


6

  
"Scuuuuuully!!!" - "Was ist denn?" - "Nicht schon wieder!", jammerte Mulder, Scully kam ihm hinterhergelaufen, bei der Tür zu ihrem Büro blieben beide stehen - "Der Scherz ist schlecht!", murmelte Scully und bückte sich vorsichtig nach dem was da lag, Mulder zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, während Scully das Kind aufhob und es einen Moment anstarrte als hätte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet das es verschwinden würde wenn sie danach griff - "Sie ist noch dort wo sie hingehört, das ist nicht das gleiche Kind.", meldete Mulder und half der verdutzten Scully aus dem Mantel um ein völliges Dejavu zu verhindern - "Muulder. Wo kommen die her, wird unser Büro mit dem Kinderheim verwechselt????" - "Nun müssen sie mir aber glauben, das letzte war nicht von mir, irgendwer will uns ärgern." - "Ich glaube ihnen.", sie drückte ihm das Kind in den Arm - "Ich bin soweit, ich würde ihnen sogar glauben das wir die Marsmännchen verärgert haben und Rache auf dem Mars immer so erfolgt. Sehen sie mal!", Scully hob einen Zettel auf der wohl neben dem Kind auf dem Boden gelegen hatte - " Ah, ah!", Mulder schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihr den Zettel aus der Hand - "Nicht wieder in den Mund nehmen!", meinte er tadelnd - "Bloß nicht frech werden!", ärgerte sich Scully und hob drohend die Hand, doch Mulder war schon damit beschäftigt den Zettel zu lesen - "Ein Fehlschlag! Sie wissen doch das ihre DNA ein Schlüssel ist, die "Krankheit" wegen der sie sich im Krankenhaus aufhielten, bezeichnen Wir als Gabe doch der Versuch einen Klon von ihnen zu erstellen schlug fehl, ein Kind von ihnen war wohl auch nicht die Lösung. Es war schwer diese Kinder beiseite zu schaffen, noch schwerer machen Sie es mir wenn Sie sie ans Kinderheim weitergeben, daher würde ich sie bitten dies in Zukunft zu unterlassen, am besten wäre es wenn die Kinder auf keinem Papier erwähnt würden. Die geheimnisvolle Nichtraucherin.", las Mulder vor, Scully drohte umzukippen - "In Zukunft!!", stammelte sie - "Meine DNA", murmelte Mulder, er schien in Gedanken versunken, dann hielt er Scully das Telefon hin - "Könnten sie anrufen und sagen ich hätte Halluzinationen gehabt?" - "Waas?" - "Wir sollen das Kind nicht ins Kinderheim geben! Bevor wir das Mädchen wieder da rausholen, beeilen wir uns erst mal zu verhindern, das dieses Kind bekannt wird!", erklärte Mulder als wäre das ganz selbstverständlich - "Klar doch! Halluzinationen, kein Kind vorhanden!", Scully nahm den Hörer entgegen als müsste sie sich daran festhalten.   
  
"Scully, ich bin's, wo sind sie gerade?" - "Was ist denn?", fragte Scully vorsichtshalber und bremste an einer roten Ampel - "Ich wollte nur fragen, es ist nämlich so das ich ihre Hilfe gebrauchen könnte.", meinte Mulder am anderen Ende der Leitung, Scully lauschte - "Ist das Geplärr, da im Hintergrund? Ich bin unterwegs zu dem Krankenhaus in dem sich das erste Baby befindet, ist ihnen das Hilfe genug?!" - "JA das ist Geplärr! Und wie sie hören können kann ich gar nicht genug Hilfe bekommen, trotzdem Danke, was genau haben sie den vor?"   
  
Doch das hätte er dann doch lieber nicht erfahren:   
"Agent Mulder?" - "Ja, am Apparat. Direktor Skinner?" - "Mulder, ich mache mir Sorgen, wegen diesem Kind, ihrem Kind" - "Sir ich versichere ihnen . . ." - "Es wurde entführt." - "Ich, ich war das nicht, ich meine ich komme sofort.", meinte Mulder und betete dass das zweite Kind nun nicht den Mund aufmachte - "Ich weiß das sie das nicht waren, eben das ist es was mir Sorgen macht." - "Bitte?", fragte Mulder und hängte ein ausgiebiges Husten an um den nun doch offenen Mund zu übertönen - "Agent Scully war es!" - "Uund wenn ich's gewesen wäre, würden sie sich weniger Sorgen?" - "So drehen sie mir doch nicht das Wort im Mund um, ich wollte nur fragen ob sie mit ihr unter einer Decke stecken." - "Nein Sir, wenn ich sie finde melde ich mich natürlich sofort!", sagte Mulder und zumindest ersteres war die völlige Wahrheit.   
"Mulder?", Scully klopfte an die Tür, Mulder legte das Telefon auf und öffnete die Tür - "Der Symmetrie wegen.", erklärte Scully kurz und legte ihm das zweite Baby in den noch freien Arm - "Skinner hat gerade angerufen, könnten Sie mich das nächste mal informieren wenn sie so was vorhaben, dann komm ich mit den schwarzen Hauben, zum übern Kopf ziehen.", schalt Mulder und machte einen Schritt zur Seite um seine Partnerin rein zu lassen - "Ich wurde gesehen?", folgerte Scully, die die Spookysprache ja schon seit etwa 6 Jahren übte - "Was wohl nicht auf der Sicherheitskamera erschien waren die Anderen?" - "Die Anderen." - "Nein Mulder keine grauen Männchen! Ich weiß nicht wer aber die wollten das Kind entführen." - "Und da haben Sie . . .Sie sie niedergeschossen?", erkundigte Mulder sich leicht besorgt - "Nun ja, so ungefähr, ich habe das Kind sozusagen aus zweiter Hand entführt.", Scully ließ Mulder mit einem Kind pro Arm, von denen eines schrie neben der offenen Tür stehen und schritt zum Telefon - "Was haben sie nun illegales vor?" - "Chinesisch essen, wollen sie auch was?"   
  


7

  
"Was haben WIR denn jetzt vor?", erkundigte Scully sich und lugte in den leeren Essenskarton, sie hatte inzwischen sogar mit Mulders spärlichen Vorräten an Sonnenblumenkernen und Bier vorlieb genommen. Mulder hatte den Verdacht das Scully ihre Gründe hatte nie Bier zu trinken, denn sie kam ihm ziemlich besoffen vor - "Wir verabschieden uns.", er nahm das Sackerl mit den Windeln und Flaschen die er besorgt hatte, nahm sich die Hälfte heraus und reichte es Scully weiter - "Ich schlage vor Sie nehmen das schreiende mit und ich behalt das schlafende!", sagte er - "Wieso, das schreiende?!" - "Weil, weil ich befürchte es könnte krank sein! Und sie sind doch Ärztin." - "Sehr überzeugend!", lallte Scully - "Plan B!", griff Mulder ein, der sich etwas Sorgen machte um seine Partnerin, die nun wirklich Anstalten machte zu gehen - "Plan B?" - "Sie bleiben lieber." "Naaa gut!", meinte Scully und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa plumpsen - "Na das kann ja heiter werden!", flüsterte Mulder und nahm seiner betrunkenen Partnerin das Kind ab. "Hicks!" - "Gute Nacht Scully!" - "Danke ihnen auch." sagte Scully ziemlich laut, dann sah sie sich irritiert um - "Das ist IHR Sofa!" - "Richtig erkannt! Das Studium hat sich gelohnt!" - "Wo wollen sie denn hin." - "Fütterung", Mulder deutete auf den Jungen, Scully brauchte etwas um diese Flut an Informationen zu verarbeiten, dann sah sie ihn kurz verständnisvoll an und machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.   
  
Scullys ach so perfekte Frisur war völlig zerzaust als sie gegen sieben vom Sofa rollte - "Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte sie und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf - "Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!", lächelte Mulder ihr entgegen, er saß auf dem Boden an die Wand gelehnt, links und rechts von ihm lag je ein Kind. Scully strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und deutete auf ihn, während sie sich aufrappelte - "Sie, Sie haben da eine Windel auf dem Kopf!", klärte sie ihn auf - "Solange es keine gebrauchte ist.", Mulder griff sich auf den Kopf - "Sie ist doch nicht gebraucht??", er nahm die Windel vorsichtig herunter, in diesem Moment ertönte plötzlich Geschrei - "Oh, jetzt weiß ich wieder wieso sie da lag", fiel Mulder ein und als er die Windel wieder auf seinen Kopf setzte wurde es still. - "Wie spät ist es", Scully fuhr plötzlich hoch - "Das Büro! Wir sollten hin, was wenn da noch ein Kind ist!" - "Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber wenn wir dort mit 2 Kindern auftauchen und wohlmöglich mit dreien wieder rauszukommen versuchten, würde das nicht etwas auffällig wirken, besonders nachdem sie seit gestern gesucht werden." - "Dann gehen sie eben alleine!", schloss Scully - "Wie sind sie eigentlich gestern mit ihm rausgekommen?!" - "Mein Geheimnis", meinte Mulder, er stand auf und setzte Scully die Windel auf den Kopf - "Sie halten hier die Stellung. " Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel sah Scully sich noch einmal resigniert um - "Was mache ich hier eigentlich?"   
„Agent Mulder?", Skinner kam auf ihn zu, Mulder hatte sich bemüht, möglichst schnell in seine Gruft (Büro im Keller zu kommen), doch Skinner hatte seinen Plan vereitelt „Ja?", wendete er sich Skinner freundlich zu – „Agent Scully kam gestern Abend nicht mehr in ihr Apartment." – „Hat das FBI nichts besseres zu tun als vor Scullys Tür zu sitzen?!", erkundigte sich Mulder immer noch freundlich – „Sie wissen dass das FBI wenig sinnvolles tut, warum arbeiten sie sonst hier.", das war ziemlich schlagfertig, Mulder überlegte was er zu dem Thema noch sagen sollte – „Würde es sie stören wenn ich mir Urlaub nähme.", das war ziemlich plump gefragt, Skinner sah ihn erstaunt an – „Gut, sie machen ohnehin viel zu wenig Urlaub.", Mulder verabschiedete sich und nahm wieder den Weg zu seinem Büro auf, er war kaum zwei Schritte gegangen als Skinner ihm hinterher rief – „Grüßen sie ihre Partnerin von mir!", Mulder stutzte, Skinner konnte einen manchmal überraschen, einen Moment lang überlegte Mulder ob seine Wohnung vielleicht überwacht wurde, verwanzt war, oder ob Glühbirnen neuerdings mit Minnikameras ausgestattet waren, doch dann schob er Skinners Wissen auf einfache Menschenkenntnisse, dies kam ihm zwar am abwegigsten vor, aber langsam fing er an sich Scully's skeptische Erklärungen selber zu geben.  
Mulder bog ums Eck und kam bei seinem Büro an, fast war er enttäuscht darüber nichts vorzufinden, doch dann fiel ihm der Zettel auf der dort lag, er sah sich um und betrat kurz sein Büro, doch außer dem Zettel war dort nichts, er faltete den Zettel so gespannt auf, als erwarte er noch immer zumindest ein zusammengefaltetes Kind vorzufinden.   
„Kein Kind!", erkannte Scully sofort, als er den Raum betrat „Dacht ich mir schon, so ist das Familienglück vollkommen: Ein Mädchen, ein Junge!", fuhr sie belustigt fort – „Meinen sie nicht eine Mutter würde auch dazu gehören?" – „Zu wichtigeren Dinge! Wieso bin ich hier?!", Mulder deutete auf die Bierflaschen und hielt ihr dann wirklich wichtiges entgegen – „Wieder ein Brief?", fragte Scully und nahm den Zettel entgegen – „Das sind Koordinaten! Ähnliche wie die, die mich zu ihnen führten als Sie verschwanden. Das heißt warm anziehen! Wir suchen wieder nach UFO's im Eis.", meinte Mulder einladend, Scully besah sich erst den Zettel und dann Mulder – „Und was haben sie mit den zweien vor? Mitnehmen?", damit hatte sie offensichtlich seinen wunden Punkt getroffen, er sah drein als hätte er es vollbracht die zwei Kinder völlig zu vergessen, er schien kurz zu überlegen, dann legte er sein schönstes lächeln auf – „Meinen Sie vielleicht ihre Mutter könnte...", fing er zaghaft an. Scully hob die Augenbrauen, doch dann stimmte sie zu – „Einen Versuch ist es wert."   
  


8

  
„Dana!", begrüßte Margret Scully die vier freundlich – „Was denn, solange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?", fragte sie heiter, sie nahm Scully strahlend den Jungen ab, wendete sich dann aber an Mulder, denn solange war es auch wieder nicht her das sie ihre Tochter gesehen hatte – „Wo haben sie die den her?" – „Eine lange Geschichte.", meinte Mulder ebenso freundlich.   
  
„Und was haben sie nun vor?", Margret hatte der skurrilen Geschichte brav zugehört – „Will er beim FBI aufhören?", wendete sie sich besorgt an ihre Tochter, Mulder lehnte sich zurück und hörte aufmerksam zu, was er denn nun tun würde – „Mom! Hast du denn nicht zugehört?! Er hat zwei Kinder vor der Tür gefunden, eines von dem niemand weiß und eines von dem du ohnehin schon telefonisch informiert wurdest, weil ich es nämlich aus einem Krankenhaus entführt hatte!! Und du fragst ob er beim FBI aufhört?? Natürlich nicht!", Mulder beobachtete die zwei Scullys gespannt – „Gut zu wissen.", murmelte er – „Was?", seine wild gestikulierende Partnerin wandte sich ihm zu – „Das ich nicht aufhöre, beim FBI. Sie sind besser über meine Meinung informiert als ich." Scully seufzte und sah ihre Mutter an – „Ich bin ja einiges von dir gewöhnt, ich war noch nicht einmal neugierig als dein Vorgesetzter anrief und nach dir fragte weil du wegen Kindesentführung gesucht wirst. Aber woher soll ich wissen wann ihr zwei wiederkommt oder ob Skinner vorbeikommt und die Kinder entdeckt, ich weiß nicht ob es eine gute Idee ist mir die zwei anzuhängen.", beantwortete Margret ihren Blick – „Es war seine Idee.", verteidigte Dana sich und deutete auf Mulder, der es vorzog sich aus dieser Sache rauszuhalten.   
  


9

  
„Wer hätte gedacht das es so kalt sein würde!", beschwerte sich Scully – „Ach kommen sie wir haben schon schlimmeres erlebt." – „Und das wäre?" – „Mmmh, dasselbe aber mit nur einem Schneeanzug für zwei!" – „Da war ich aber bewusstlos und hab die Kälte nicht so mitbekommen."  
Mulder hielt den Blick in die ferne gerichtet und unterlies eine antwort, Scully folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm – „Was ist das?", fragte sie und zog das Fernglas aus der Tasche – „Unser Ziel! Nehme ich an", meinte Mulder, er hielt das Fahrzeug an und steckte den Zettel der ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatte ein. Scully starrte immer noch durch das Fernglas – „Unser Ziel? Zwei riesige Eishügel??" – „Eishügel? Das sieht nicht nach einer Naturerscheinung aus! Das können nicht mal Sie leugnen, es sieht dem Raumschiff in dem sie waren verdammt ähnlich!" – „Ich war bewusstlos.", beharrte Scully weiterhin – „Was haben sie den nun vor?!", rief sie ihrem davonlaufendem Partner nach – „Zu Fuß weiter." – „Bis dorthin?" – „Nein, ich dachte auf halber Strecke könnten wir noch einen Abstecher ins nächste Café machen! Kommen sie schon Scully, danach werden sie auch sicher nicht mehr frieren.", Scully wog die Möglichkeiten ab und schloss sich dann schnaubend ihrem Partner an: „Verdammtes FBI, wieso gerade sie... Spooky Mulder, wäre ich nicht ihnen zugewiesen worden, dann ..." – „...wäre ihr Leben viel langweiliger!" – „Und wärmer!"   
  


10

  
„Wie sind sie den letztes mal rein gekommen?", fragte Scully, Mulder ging auf und ab und schien nach einem Eingang in sein UFO zu suchen, plötzlich verschwand er mit Karacho in der Schneedecke die sich unter ihnen befand, während er in die Tiefe stürzte beantwortete er schreiend Scullys frage: „Sooo!" Scully trat dem Loch näher blickte angewidert hinunter und fluchte nochein mal ordentlich, bevor sie sich ihrem Partner hinterher fallen lies.   
„Sie machen das doch absichtlich!", flüsterte Mulder und untersuchte Scullys Kopf auf Verletzungen – „Immer wenn's spannend wird kippen sie um!", Scully hob den Kopf und sah ihn verwirrt an – „Mulder?" – „Na bitte schön!", er lächelte die eben noch bewusstlose Scully an – „Ich glaube, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufgewacht wären, hätte ich sie liegen lassen. Nicht das sie sich daran gewöhnen immer herum geschleppt zu werden." – „Danke!", meinte Scully ärgerlich und rappelte sich auf – „Was hab ich den wieder verpasst, irgendwelche Begegnungen der paranormalen Art?" – „Nein noch nichts, ich informiere sie wenn ich was Ungewöhnliches sehe, damit sie Zeit haben, um ihren Kopf an die Wand zu schlagen! Wie schaffen sie das nur immer wieder?!", fragte er etwas besorgter – „Darin besteht eben mein Talent!", schmollte sie. Dann wanderten die beiden durch das Labyrinth an Gängen, einerseits auf der Suche nach Aliens, andererseits auf der Suche nach einem Caféhaus oder einem Flugplatz mit einer direkten Verbindung nach Hawaii .   
  
„Ach du Scheiße!!", Mulders Mund klappte auf bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot – „Das riech ich auch, aber das wesentliche sind dann wohl doch eher die Babys.", meinte Scully trocken, sie hatten weder Aliens noch Café gefunden, dafür waren sie an eine Tür geraten, die sie in einen riesigen Raum führte, es war kein Ende dieses Raumes zu erkennen, und es lies sich ebenso wenig bestimmen wie viele Kinder sich hier aufhielten – „Sind das alles ihre?", fragte Scully und ging auf einen der kleinen Container zu, sie stieß mit dem Finger gegen die Glasscheibe die sie von dem darin schlafenden Kind trennte – „Sind die eingefroren?", fragte sie weiter, der Mund ihres Partners stand immer noch offen – „Nicht alle.", führte sie ihr Selbstgespräch weiter und besah sich die Reihen von Gitterbetten die sich weit hinten im Raum erstreckten und bis zum Horizont reichten – „Man stelle sich vor unsere Informantin hätte ihnen die alle vor die Tür gesetzt! Mulder? Jetzt sind sie es aber, der sich bewusstlos stellt." – „Was machen wir jetzt?", brachte Mulder hervor, doch das lies sich nicht mehr beantworten, denn das Raumschief (alias der Eishügel) begann zu wackeln. – „Raus hier!", rief Scully – „Aber wir können die Kinder doch nicht. . . „ – „alle schleppen!", beendete Scully seinen Satz und zog ihn mit aller Kraft aus dem Raum, die Gänge entlang.   
  


11

  
„Sie sind weg!", stammelte Mulder, er wusste nicht wo das riesige Bauwerk so schnell hinwar zurückgeblieben war nur ein riesiges Loch in dem unendlichem Eismeer – „Wie sind wir da rausgekommen?", wandte er sich an seine Partnerin. „Wie immer, mit mehr Glück als Verstand", antwortete diese und kämmte sich mit den Fingern den Schnee aus den Haaren – „Was meinen Sie, ob wir hier mit unseren Handys guten Empfang haben?"   
  


12

  
Abschließend:   
„Sie sind verschwunden! Da war ein Licht und ... und dann waren sie plötzlich weg! Dana ich hab dich nie verloren als du noch klein warst, das ist mir heute das erste mal passiert!", Mulder klopfte Margret beruhigend auf die Schulter – „Wie immer! Alles weg!", murmelte er. „Kommen sie, sie stehen unter Schock! Ich bringe sie nachhause.", meinte Scully und verabschiedete sich bei ihrer Mutter.   
Auf der fahrt rief sie Skinner an, sie berichtete vom Verschwinden der Kinder und der Reise die sie und Mulder mal wieder ganz auf Kosten des FBIs gemacht hatten und erklärte sich bereit einen Bericht darüber zu schreiben und die Kameras in dem Krankenhaus zu untersuchen, die zwar sie bei der Kindesentführung gefilmt hatten aber nichts von den Männern die es zuvor schon versucht hatten.   
Damit war alles wieder beim alten, nur hatten die zwei wieder ein weiteres hübsches „ungelöst" für ihre X Akten gewonnen.   
  
Ende  
  


© OneLie

  
  
  
feedback (wäre wahnsinnig nett ;-) )


End file.
